Our Story
by sarang-baek
Summary: Hidup di dalam kesempurnaan yang tidak sempurna, atau hidup di dalam ketidaksempurnaan yang sempurna. CHANKAIBAEK! Warning! Genderswitch!


**Our Story by. sarang-baek**

**.**

**CHANKAIBAEK!**

**Warning! Genderswitch!Baek**

**.**

* * *

Mereka di didik di keluarga otoriter dan perfeksionis. Apa yang mereka lakukan haruslah sempurna dan sesuai kehendak kepala keluarganya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai tata krama yang baik dan hidup di bawah kuasa ayah mereka. Mereka akan selalu menjawab "Ya" kepada seluruh perintah kepala keluarga mereka. Segalanya. Apapun yang diperintahkan ayah mereka, seperti robot mereka akan selalu menjawab "Ya".

.

Hari ini berbeda dari hari biasanya, Park Mansion terlihat ramai dan meriah karena hari ini adalah pesta pertunangan anak laki-laki satu-satunya dari keluarga Park.

"Ayah, seharusnya kita berdiskusi dulu tentang ini." Park Chanyeol duduk dengan gagah di hadapan Ayahnya.

"Kau tahu kita sama-sama sibuk untuk mendiskusikan hal seperti ini." Balas ayah Chanyeol yang duduk tak kalah gagah dari anaknya.

"Ini bukan hal yang hanya "seperti ini", Ayah." Chanyeol tetap tenang dan menjaga nada suaranya tetap rendah.

"Pestanya akan segera dimulai, kita tidak boleh membuat orang-orang menunggu lama, kan?" Pertanyaan Ayah Chanyeol tidaklah benar-benar sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang harus di patuhi -perintah.

"Ya." Chanyeol berdiri, ia marah, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa marah. Sepanjang hidupnya Chanyeol hanya menuruti apa yang Ayahnya katakan, Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menolak apalagi membangkang.

Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkuk sopan kepada ayahnya, berjalan dengan tegap dan membukakan pintu untuk ayahnya.

.

"Nona muda, ini pakaian anda." Pelayan yang bahkan terlihat sangat profesional tersebut memberikan sebuah gaun mewah yang di desain oleh beberapa desainer terkenal dunia kepada putri cantik yang duduk dengan anggun di dalam closet megah miliknya.

"Terima kasih." Tak lupa untuk berterima kasih sebelum menerima gaun yang di bawakan pelayannya, Baekhyun, sang putri yang anggun menatap takjub kepada gaun yang baru saja ia terima.

Gaun hitam yang hanya menutupi dada sampai atas lututnya ini terbuat dari kain sutera yang terasa begitu lembut dan nyaman juga begitu mewah dan anggun dengan beberapa motif simple di bagian dada serta motif yang lebih rumit di bagian pinggangnya begitu pas dengan badannya yang indah dan panjang semampai.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memakai gaun lembut itu, Baekhyun melihat refleksi dirinya di depan cermin, dengan make-up yang sedikit lebih glamour dari biasanya dan ditambah gaun indah yang di pakainya, Baekhyun merasa hari ini adalah dirinya yang paling cantik selama hidupnya.

Tuk tuk tuk.

Suara heels yang berbenturan dengan lantai marmer mendekati indra pendengarannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Wanita yang tak kalah memesona datang.

"Ibu, sebenarnya acara apa yang harus aku hadiri? Kurasa gaun ini adalah gaun yang paling bagus yang ku pakai untuk menghadiri suatu acara." Benar, Baekhyun tahu ini bukanlah acara pesta kecil-kecilan yang ia biasa hadiri ketika mendampingi ayahnya.

"Pesta pertunanganmu, dan 20 menit lagi kita berangkat, jadi cepatlah, kita belum merapihkan rambutmu."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya, ia tidak di beritahu tentang apapun pesta yang akan melibatkan masa depannya.

"Seharusnya kita membicarakan ini terlebih dahulu, Bu." Ucap Baekhyun

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu, Baekhyun." Ibunya memandang Baekhyun dengan mata yang bersalah.

"Baiklah, kita tidak boleh terlambat, kan?" Baekhyun berjalan dengan anggun bak merak yang sedang mengibarkan ekornya. Ibunya mengikuti di belakang, memandang punggung sempit anak perempuan satu-satunya itu.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi seorang profesional untuk merapihkan rambut Baekhyun. Surai hitam legam panjangnya di sanggul rumit dengan beberapa untaian kecil di dekat telinganya.

"Sudah siap." Ucap sang profesional ketika ia selesai memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada rambut selembut sutra yang baru saja ia pegang.

"Terima kasih." Balas Baekhyun sopan. Baekhyun di didik dengan keras tentang tata krama dan segalanya tentang kesopanan.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai dasar untuk menghampiri ayah dan ibu yang telah menunggunya.

Baekhyun membungkukan badannya begitu ia sampai di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Masih ada sepuluh menit tersisa, duduklah." Ucap ayahnya dengan wibawa yang besar.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia duduk dengan anggun di hadapan ayahnya.

"Kau akan bertunangan dengan Park Chanyeol, anak dari Tuan Park, pemilik perusahaan otomotif terbesar se-Asia, lulusan Harvard University jurusan bisnis." Ucap ayah Baekhyun dengan kepercayaan diri yang dimilikinya.

"Aku tahu Abojie tidak akan mengenalkanku pada lelaki sembarangan, tapi, untuk sebuah hubungan serius, seharusnya Abojie memberitahu aku sebelumnya." Baekhyun berucap dengan lembut tetapi tegas.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak, jadi aku tidak memberi informasi ini sebelumnya, apa kau keberatan?" Pertaanyan Ayah Baekhyun lebih terdengar seperti perintah secara tidak langsung.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk keberatan, sepertinya pesta telah di buat." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang ia jaga agar tetap sopan.

Ayahnya tersenyum kecil dan berdiri dengan tegap, sedangkan Ibunya terlihat sedikit muram.

"Ayo." Perintah Byun Ji Seok -Ayah Baekhyun tegas. Kim Jo Hyun -Ibu Baekhyun dan Byun Baekhyun berdiri tak kalah tegap.

.

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, di atas sebuah panggung kecil yang tingginya sedikit lebih tinggi dari lantai yang di pijak oleh orang-orang berpakaian mewah yang terus menerus memasuki Mansion Park. Semua tamu melihatnya dengan kagum sebentar lalu berbincang-bincang random. Orang tua nya dan orang tua calon kekasihnya berada 2 meter dari pintu masuk untuk menyambut para tamunya.

Ibunya bilang, calon kekasihnya berada di kamar tamu dan akan keluar ketika acara akan dimulai. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu nama dari calon kekasihnya tersebut. Ia hanya mengikuti perintah ayahnya untuk keluar lebih dulu dan berdiri menyambut tamu-tamu juga calon kekasihnya nanti.

Pukul 08:00 PM acara dimulai, para tamu duduk dengan rapi di kursi nyaman yang telah di siapkan. Semua orang memandang takjub ke arah tangga megah milik Mansion Park. Bukan megahnya tangga yang membuat mereka takjub melainkan seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun hitam menuruni tangga dengan anggun. Mungkin hampir seluruh tamu di ruangan ini mengenal siapa wanita cantik yang menuruni tangga dengan anggun tersebut, tetapi mereka tetap memandang takjub wanita yang sangat ingin mereka jadikan pendamping anak laki-laki mereka, tetapi itu hal yang mustahil karena ia akan dimiliki oleh Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak kalah takjub memandang Baekhyun yang begitu anggun, tapi Chanyeol sedikit khawatir jika heels Baekhyun membuat pestanya menjadi sedikit konyol jika kesialan menimpanya.

Chanyeol dengan wibawanya yang tinggi menghampiri tangga dan mengulurkan tangannya, seakan-akan mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah berhubungan untuk waktu yang lama dan mengenal dengan baik, Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol, semua pergerakannya begitu anggun, dari caranya mengangkat tangan sampai caranya meletakan jarinya di telapak tangan Chanyeol, hal-hal biasa yang memesona, Chanyeol belum pernah bertemu wanita yang se-anggun wanita di genggamannya ini.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun ke panggung kecil tempatnya berdiri beberapa menit lalu. Seakan sudah di persiapkan jauh-jauh hari, mereka berdiri dengan serasi di hadapan para tamu undangan.

"Selamat malam, terima kasih atas waktu yang kalian semua luangkan untuk acara pertunangan kami, aku dan kekasihku berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya." Chanyeol berbicara dengan lancar seakan ia telah mempersiapkan ini sebelumnya.

"Malam ini adalah acara yang sangat kami tunggu, kami senang karena begitu banyak orang yang hadir, semoga kita semua di berkati." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, mari langsung ke intinya." Chanyeol tidak menyiapkan lebih banyak kata jadi ia memilih untuk langsung memakaikan cincin dan menyelesaikan acara ini.

Seseorang mengantarkan cincin mereka dengan kepala yang tegak, Chanyeol dapat melihat nama calon kekasihnya di cincin yang berdiri indah di tempatnya, **Byun Baekhyun**.

Chanyeol mengambilnya dan memakaikannya di jari indah nan lentik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Baekhyun-ssi saranghamnida._" Ucap Chanyeol lembut lalu mencium kening Baekhyun singkat dan di ikuti tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, silahkan nikmati sisa pesta ini, selamat malam." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membungkuk pada para tamu dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan utama Mansion, orang tuanya terlihat senang karena acaranya berjalan dengan lancar jadi ia pikir tidak akan masalah jika ia tidak turun dan menyambut para tamu mendampingi orang tuanya.

.

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Saya akan melihat respon terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan ke Chapter selanjutnya.

Note: Jika ada reader difficult disini, saya minta maaf karena mempublish cerita lain dan bukan mengupdate difficult, saya masih mempertimbangkan endingnya hehe, jika reader difficult ingin memberi saran atau mengutarakan apa yang kalian inginkan, atau sekedar protes, silahkan mampir ke ask fm saya di deezxynz


End file.
